Akatsuki Trip
by Mila Rand
Summary: "Nuestro psiquiatra nos dijo que estábamos locos. Pedimos una segunda opinión. Nos dijo que también eramos feos". HISTORIA PAUSADA/EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Es un nuevo y raro fic que me dio por escribir.**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _

**_Espero la historia sea de su agrado, contiene un poco de "OC". Si mas preámbulos los dejo con la historia._**

Ya hacía varias semanas atrás los miembros de Akatsuki le exigían al administrador de dicha organización, que comprara teléfonos para cada uno de ellos puesto que el egoísmo de este era mayor que la distancia entre el sol y Plutón, se rehusaba rotundamente a gastar su dinero en artefactos tan inútiles como esos.  
Aunque ninguno de los miembros se daba por vencido, y un intento más no estaría de más.

— Vamos Kakuzu, solo serían seis teléfonos podrás encontrar un descuento, hum — .Imploraba un rubio.

— Ya dije que no vale la pena gastar en algo tan absurdo como eso —. Le respondía el tesorero.

— ¡Maldito avaro para ti nada merece la pena comprar hijo de las mil putas incluyendo a Deidara! ¡Jashin-sama te enviara al infierno! — Recriminaba el albino religioso.

— ¡¿Qué!? Eres un maldito Hidan — .Replico el mencionado, ofendido.

— ¿¡Y por qué diablos no buscan trabajo y se hacen del dinero por si mismos!? —

—Pues se te olvida que trabajamos en esta puta organización de mierda por Jashin sama—. Protestaba Hidan.

—Cuida tu lenguaje mocoso, tú y tu dios inexistente me pueden venir a pelar los…

—Huevos, quiero huevos en salsa de tomates porque Tobi es un buen chico.

— Vete a la verga niño down, a todos nos importa poco lo que quieras— Le contestó Hidan.

—Hidan-san ¿Por qué es así de malo con Tobi? ¿Qué le he hecho? —Preguntaba sollozando el azabache.

— Umm... A ver cómo te lo digo para que no suene tan grosero... ¡POR QUÉ ESTAS BIEN PENDEJO, PARECES UN NIÑO QUE SALDRÍA EN LA PORTADA DE UNA REVISTA LLAMADA "PARAÍSO DOWN", ESTORBAS Y CHINGAS COMO UN MOCOSO SIN NI UNA NEURONA SERVIBLE ESTÚPIDA SABANDIJA!

Y así como cuando un cristal cae y se estrella contra el suelo quebrándose en pequeños pedazos, lo mismo sucedió con el corazón de Tobi provocando que este irrumpiera en llanto.

— Hay no jodas Hidan hoy te pasaste, hum.

—Cállate rubia fea, desde cuando te importa lo que le suceda a este engendró, ¿eh?

—Tobi está muy triste Hidan san ha hecho sentir mal a Tobi—. Gritaba Tobi yéndose de la habitación con el corazón partido en mil pedazos.

—De todas formas nos pasamos de tema, vinimos aquí por un asunto y... ¿Dónde diablos se metió Kakuzu, hum? —Pregunto Deidara al no ver al mencionado en el cuarto.

—Otra vez se fue ese pendejo avaro de mierda.

Y así sin tener éxito no pudieron convencer al tesorero de la organización.

En la sala de estar estaban Konan y Pain quienes veían una película de terror, era de los pocos momentos apreciables y que valían oro dado a que hasta la hora no habían escuchado ningún estruendo o alguna pelea, que solía haber en la Akatsuki guarida todo los días.

De repente vieron que Tobi se dirigía con un semblante nada usual en él a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte estruendo.

— ¿Qué crees que la haya pasado? —Se preguntaba Konan.

—No lo sé, ya sabes cómo es Madara.

— Bueno— Suspiro Konan y siguieron viendo la película.

En la habitación de Tobi, un azabache retiraba la máscara que solía usar y la colocaba en el tocador mientras se miraba en el espejo y hablaba consigo mismo.

— ¿¡Quién carajos se cree ese estúpido insolente!? No sabe quién es el gran Madara Uchiha—. Decía mientras hacía ademanes y gestos que emanaban superioridad. — Un día cada una de estas estúpidas ratas de laboratorio me las pagara, así es, por Pain que malo soy, sí, además de sexy—Lo último lo dijo haciendo una pose de modelo de revista.

Un tranquilo Kisame se encontraba en el patio de la casa practicando uno de sus muchos Jutsus de agua, estaba feliz y concentrado hasta que fue interrumpido por dos sujetos.

— ¡Oye Kisame!

— ¿¡Pero que mierda!? — No se percató de los sujetos lanzándoles así una gran cantidad de agua encima.

— ¿¡Qué coño te sucede maldito tiburón con pies!? ¿Quieres que Jashin-sama te castigue? —Gritaba Hidan empapado

— Ah, no sabía que eran ustedes— Respondió sonriendo y rascándose la nuca, incrédulo. — Y aunque lo hubiese sabido me hubiera valido verga y hubiera hecho lo mismo estúpido imbécil— Dicto el espadachín de la niebla.

—Si serás una mierda Kisame, solo porque no traigo mi guadaña no te hago nada, porque ya te habría devanado.

— Si, como digas Hidan.

—Mira dejaste inconsciente a la rubia fea—. Señalaba a Deidara tirado en el suelo y al parecer dormido.

— ¿Crees que haya muerto? —. Preguntó con poco interés y mirando el cuerpo del ninja en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

— Acercarte a él imbécil, toma su pulso— Recomendó Kisame al ver a Hidan quien no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

— ¿¡Y quién eres tú para darme ordenes!? Lo haré solo porqué... ¡Ah! Al diablo— Dicho esto, Hidan se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Deidara tomó la muñeca del rubio posando en ella dos de sus dedos, sintiendo latidos del corazón muy lentos. — Si la perra sigue viva, pero sus latidos no van a un ritmo normal.

—Presiona su pecho con tus manos, quizás trago agua.

—Aja — Como Kisame se lo había dicho presiono ambas manos contra el pecho de Deidara hacia arriba y abajo, hasta que el rubio escupió en la cara de Hidan el agua que había tragado— ¡Que puto asco!

—Abuela, ¿eres tú? — Preguntaba Deidara desconcertado por la situación.

— ¡No jodas! —Dijo impresionado Kisame.

—No hijo de tu puta madre soy tu jefe Hidan, zorra de mierda— Le respondía limpiando su cara.

— ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo maldito enfermo?

—Salvando tu vida de prostituta, deberías estar agradecido—Le respondió Hidan esbozando una sonrisa cínica.

—Dejando de lado el yaoi, ¿a que venían? —Pregunto Kisame con cara de asco al presenciar la escenita de sus compañeros.

—Ah sí, tenemos una propuesta para ti, hum—Hablo Deidara levantándose.

—Aja, ¿cuál es?

— Sabes perfectamente que hemos estado discutiendo con Kakuzu acerca de que queremos teléfonos, ¿verdad, hum?

—Sí, y hasta la fecha se ha rehusado a comprarlos, ¿por qué? —Indago Kisame con poco interés, ya habían hecho casi hasta lo imposible por convencer a Kakuzu pero nada había resultado y quizá Einstein se equivocó, realmente hay tres cosas infinitas: El universo, la estupidez humana y la avaricia de Kakuzu.

—Deja de rodeos Paris Hilton, mira pezecito azul la idea es esta, trataremos de robar uno de los muchos maletines de Kakuzu y así con ese dinero comprar los teléfonos ¿Capishco?

—En primera Hidan es Capicci, y en segunda ¿Crees que será sencillo robar uno de esos maletines? No sería más fácil que le hagas una buena propuesta a tu novio, ya sabes de que hablo—Respondió el espadachín de la niebla poniendo un gesto seductor y sugerente.

— ¿¡Qué Coños estas sugiriendo maldita sardina degenerada!? Jashin sama te castigará por puto.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho fue una sugerencia imbécil—Se defendió Kisame.

— Ignorando a Hidan en su totalidad, en realidad no es esa la idea. Se me ocurrió esto porque no hacemos una carta con la firma de cada uno de nosotros y se la damos al líder para que la autorice y así el hombre de Hidan nos dé el dinero para comprar los teléfonos, hum, ¡Oh sí! Que genial e inteligente soy— Se elogiaba así mismo Deidara.

— Excelente para que mi hombr... ¿¡Pero que mierdas dices rubia plana!?

— Y lo negabas ¿eh Hidan? — Decía Kisame riendo a carcajadas. — Pero la barbie tiene razón, no es mala idea— añadió.

—Gracias Kisame, ¡Espera! ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo que barbie, quieres que te explote con mi arte, hum!?

— Hay sí, saben vamos a hablar con los otros— Dicho esto se retiraron del patio.

Sucesivamente los tres akatsukis entraron a la casa y fueron a hablar con los demás.  
Cada uno yendo a llamar a los que faltaban, casi todos fueron reunidos en la habitación de Deidara, exceptuando a Konan, Pain y Kakuzu , estatando ya en la habitación el rubio procedió a hablar.

— Muy bien están reunidos aquí para... —

—Imbécil esto no es una boda— interrumpió Hidan al rubio.

—Cállate estúpido, hum.

— Deidara, ¿Para qué nos trajiste? Se breve por favor tengo cosas que hacer—Replico Sasori mirándolo aburrido o serio, la mirada que siempre se trae.

— ¿Qué cosas? Jalartela con fotos de Deidara —Inquirió el albino con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Así es... ¿¡Qué!? Deja de hablar pendejadas Hidan, Deidara apresúrate.

—Así como seguía, bueno el motivo de que los haya reunido aquí es para decirles que... —

—Ahórrate el discurso rubia estúpida—Volvió a interrumpir Hidan.

— ¡Deja de interrumpir cada vez que hablo maldita sea!

—Deidara prosigue, por favor—Declaro Itachi observando con desinterés el teatrito entre Hidan y el rubio.

— Por Pain, Itachi habló—Dijo impresionado Kisame.

— También tengo una boca Kisame —Respondió ante el comentario el mencionado.

— Pues claro si no con que le chuparias a Kisa... —

— ¡CÁLLATE YA MALDITA SEA HIDAN! —Grito furioso Kisame.

—Hidan, como no cierres la boca de una buena puta vez, te voy a matar—Este fue Sasori que ya estaba harto de los comentarios del religioso.

— ¿¡Pues adivina que perra!? ¡Soy inmortal!

Para Sasori fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con precisión saco una de las espadas que lleva en el interior de su brazo y lo apuntó en el cuello de Hidan decidido a clavarlo en él, hasta que sus demás compañeros lo detuvieron antes que lastimara al de ojos violetas.

— ¡Calma Sasori no merece la pena!— Le dijo Itachi.

—Danna tranquilo solo ignore a Hidan como el resto del mundo lo hace, hum

— ¡JA! No puedes conmigo Pinocho, Jashin Sama te casti... — la boca del albino fue sellada con un trapo que Kisame introdujo en ella.

— Ya me canse de escuchar a este imbécil.

— Gracias Kisame, este mocoso... Bien, Deidara date prisa ¿qué es lo que nos dirías?

—Ah sí, continuó— Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—Recuerdan que desde hace semana atrás hablamos con Kakuzu para comprar teléfonos y hasta la fecha se ha rehusado, pues bien, estaba pensando en que si hacemos una carta a Pain con nuestras firmas pidiéndole que autorice en su totalidad la compra de dichos artefactos, Kakuzu lo hará ya que no puede negarse a una orden del líder, hum ¿Qué piensan? — Pregunto el rubio.

—SII—gritaba un azabache feliz. — Deidara sempai, Tobi lo apoya.

— Si es una buena idea— Aporto Itachi.

— Awe jeas bea u cedeblo uoniona adese.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntaron al unísono.

—Que, aunque seas fea tu cerebro funciona a veces— Dijo Hidan sacando el trapo que Kisame había metido en su boca.

—Aja como digas, muy bien entonces pasen una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, hum— Declaro Deidara.

Y así fue, el akatsuki proveniente de la aldea de la roca comenzó a transcribir la carta de autorización, mientras todos esperaban. Cuando ya estuvo lista cada uno de los akatsuki presente empezó a firmar la carta.  
A continuación, el rubio se dirigió a la oficina del líder donde debería estar pero para su sorpresa este no lo encontró ahí.

— Maldición, ¿dónde se metió Pain? —Se preguntó el rubio así mismo.

Decidió hacer un recorrido por toda la casa en busca del líder, pero al recorrer cada rincón solo se topó con escenas que a su parecer fueron extrañas.

Justamente cuando pasaba a fuera de la habitación de Tobi, observo que le puerta de este estaba entreabierta y en el interior de la habitación una voz ronca se hizo oír. Llamando la atención de Deidara, lenta y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y se posó delante de ella.

—Oh sí, maldito chico serás mío, sí, sí, mi precioso— Decía aquella silueta encorvada, en medio de la oscuridad, cambiando su vos rotundamente de ronca a áspera, hasta que lentamente la silueta empezó a girar su cuello en dirección a la puerta estilo el exorcista.

—"Mierda ¿¡que es esto!?"— pensó Deidara.

La silueta se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas hacia la puerta

— ¡Vete de aquí!—Grito aquella silueta.

— ¡Maldita sea me vio! — y Deidara corrió lo más lejos de la habitación de Tobi, aun preguntándose qué diablos era eso.

—Esto es algo que le debo de contar a Hidan, hum—Se dijo así mismo el rubio aun con la respiración agitada. Y en su nuevo objetivo que ahora es Hidan, salió en su busca para contarle su nueva experiencia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tobi.

La silueta se movía en círculos desesperado, diciendo "mi precioso" sosteniendo su anillo de akatsuki con ambas manos alzadas al cielo, que sería eso solo Jashin sabe...

— "Hidan debe saber algún rito raro para alejar a los malos espíritus hum, se me hace que esta casa esta poseída"— Pensaba Deidara dirigiéndose a la habitación del Jashinista.

—Oh... Sí... Kakuzu... más...más rap... rápido —Jadeaba Hidan.

— ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! — Se decía Deidara escuchar los jadeos de Hidan implorando al tesorero de akatsuki.

— ¡Dios! Hidan no te muevas tanto carajo—Le reprendía Kakuzu.

Deidara por su parte pegaba más su oreja a la puerta de la habitación del albino, nervioso y muy incómodo ya que su imaginación volaba a la velocidad de la luz haciendo expectativas de lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

— Kakuzu más abajo... ¡Oh si Jashin ahí! —Decía el jashinista gritando.

—" ¡Oh por Michelango! ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo entrar? No, no, eso estaría mal ¿¡Pero qué diablos apenas son las tres menos cuarto de la tarde aún es temprano para esas cosas!? Nunca me lo imagine de Kakuzu hum, Hidan es marica hasta en la frente lo lleva escrito, ¿¡Pero Kakuzu!?"— Debatía el rubio en su mente.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Kakuzu muy fuerte!—Grito Hidan, sacando de los pensamientos al rubio que estaba al otro lado de la puerta atento a los sucesos de su habitación.

— No te quejes imbécil, tú me lo pediste —Le contradijo el mencionado.

— "Que feo se pone esto hum, que degenerados son esos dos, llamare a Hidan sí"— Se decidió el rubio y llamo al susodicho— ¡Hidan!

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto el albino.

—Soy yo Deidara.

— No necesitó tus servicios lo siento estoy ocupad— Respondió Hidan riéndose.

—Abre la puerta maldito degenerado enfermo hum —Dicto el rubio.

— Pasa adelante imbécil.

Deidara reunió el coraje y la fuerza necesaria, tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndola por completa y gritando a todo pulmón.

— Hidan ¡Maldito asqueroso de mierda degenerado aparte de tener tus porquerías tan temprano me invitas a ver tu repugnante acto de desc...!—Y el rubio termino de hablar al presenciar la escena.

Kakuzu sentado al borde de la cama detrás de Hidan, quien rascaba la espalda del albino.

— ¿Y a este que mierda le paso? —Se preguntó Hidan con clara confusión en el rostro.

— ¿¡Qué significa esto hum!?

— ¿Ah? —Se limitó a preguntar el albino.

— ¿ Qué estabas haciendo con Kakuzu hum!? — Preguntó Deidara alterado.

— Ah... Era eso, es que no me alcanzo la maldita espalda así que le pedí al viejo avaro que lo hiciera por mí a cambio de unos cuantos billetes, ya sabes que este se vende por cualquier estupidez—Le respondió Hidan con deje de flojera.

— Eres un imbécil Hidan—Dijo Kakuzu retirándose de la habitación.

—No te vayas maldita sea, no me alcanzo el centro de mi espalda, tch Jashin Sama te castigará—Le grito el albino furioso. — Ah sí, se me olvidaba ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso Taylor?—Inquirió Hidan.

— ¿Taylor? — Preguntó Deidara.

— Taylor Suit—Respondió Hidan.

— Es Swift, imbécil hum-

— Aja como sea, te pareces a ella, rubia, plana y sin talento—Dicho esto el albino rompió en carcajadas.

— ¡Eres un pendejo Hidan! Necesito decirte algo hum

— ¿Ah sí que es? — indago intrigado el albino.

—Veras pase por la habitación de Tobi y había algo ahí, no sé el que pero su voz era muy rara y caminaba en cuatro patas hum, puede que sea un demonio o algo así deberías encargarte de eso.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Y yo por qué?—Preguntó el albino.

—Eres parte de una especie de secta que nadie conoce hum, las sectas tienen ritos y alguno que repele a los demonios debe haber en la tuya—Justificó Deidara.

— Que marica eres Deidara, porque no solo te acercaste a eso y lo mataste.

—Porque no sabía la magnitud de su poder hum—Se defendió el rubio. Claramente no sabía mentir.

— ¿Y qué? Deidara ahora me convenciste que eres más marica de lo que pensé-

— Como sea imbécil, encarga te de eso hum.

— ¿¡Jah!? ¿¡Y quién eres tu marica para darme órdenes a mí, osea tu dios!? Por qué para conocer la paz debes sufrir y conocer el dolor, no hay paz sin dol... —El albino fue callado por una bofetada que el rubio le había propiciado.

— ¡Cállate maldita sea no eres Pain!

— Verga, ¿qué fue eso? —se preguntaba sobando su mejilla. —Escuchar mucho los sermones de Pain me está apendejando... lo siento Taylor necesito rezar a Jashin-Sama, tiene que ayudarme con esto—añadió el Jashinista reflexivo.

Deidara solo miro al albino desconcertado y sin protestar salió de la habitación de este, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Y así el rubio se enfocó en buscar a Peine perdón Pain.

— "¿Dónde estará el pendejo del líder?"—Se preguntaba Deidara en sus pensamientos.

Sin más preámbulos decidió centrarse en encontrar al líder, y evadir las dos situaciones anteriores con Hidan y "la cosa" en la habitación de Tobi: puesto que ya lo habían distraído mucho de su objetivo principal.

Analizo en qué lugares había buscado al líder en la guarida, y le parecía absurdo no encontrarlo. Principalmente porque la casa, o guarida, madriguera da igual, no era muy grande y era imposible que el líder estuviera en la habitación de alguno de ellos, ya que no es usual en él visitar la habitación de sus compañeros.

Anteriormente había buscado a Pain en su oficina y no lo encontró, así que asumió que había salido, pero si no mal recordaba él y Konan veían una película.

Y ¡bum! Su habitación.

La habitación del líder, era el único lugar donde no lo había buscado. Sin más distracciones se dirigió hacia allí.

Continuará...

 **¿Encontrará Deidara al líder? ¿Que es extraño animal en la habitación de Tobi? ¿Quien es mas marica Deidara o Hidan?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 _Bien el primer capítulo tendrá segunda parte después serán historias y estupideces que se me ocurran para atormentar a los muchachos._

 _Aun soy una novata en esto de la escritura, pero me encantaría aprender de mis errores asi que si los he cometido me gustaria que me lo dijesen por medio de un mensaje o review, criticas, consejos, sugerencias, son bienvenidas._

 _Sin más cosas me despido, y quienes lean esto se lo agradezco de antemano :)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien después de mil años actualizo. Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer lo que escribí en especial a:**

 _ **:**_

 _Muchas gracias por leerla y tomarte el tiempo de obervar mis errores, y la verdad es que tampoco me di cuenta del eeror del dialogo jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero no te desanimes y leas esta parte._

 ** _Greil´sMercenaryGirl:_**

 _Me alegro de igual manera que te haya gustado, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla espero te guste este capitulo._

 **Así** **también les agradezco a aquellas personas que le dieron FAV and Follow a la historia, ustedes son la razón de que siga. Espero les guste este cap, y como estoy de vacaciones actualizare la continuación el sábado. Sin mas cosas los dejo con el cap.**

 **Leve "OoC"**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo Nagato!? ¿¡Quién diablos te crees que eres tú para hacer eso!?

—Konan relájate... no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Mas te vale — decía la kunoichi eufórica.

En otra parte se encontraban Kisame e Itachi bastante atentos de la discusión, y como no prestar atención si la habitación del líder se situaba justo al lado de la suya.

—Konan ha estado muy histérica últimamente ¿no? — comentó el espadachín de la niebla que estaba recostado en su cama.

—Si... son esos cambios radicales que les da a las mujeres en sus días rojos — fue la respuesta de Itachi ante el comentario de su compañero. Itachi leía un libro que estaba forrado totalmente de negro sin ningún título y nombre de autor a lo que Kisame presto mucha atención.

— ¿De qué es ese libro Itachi? — indagó curioso alzando una ceja.

—¿Ah? N-no es nad-da Kisame — espeto el azabache bastante nervioso, provocando que el mencionado lo mirara con recelo.

—Haber Itachi ¿De que va ese libro? Tranquilo no voy a juzgarte, después de saber que Zetsu se "emociona" con revistas de plantas ya nada puede ser extraño —. Se justifico Kisame, y es que fue uno de sus muchos traumas al ver al cannabis andante en esa situación. Si bien existen los fetiches y parafilias pero, ¿las plantas? Bueno eso solo era algo muy propio de Zetsu.

—Nada Kisame, solo es una novela romántica y ya, así que deja de hacer preguntas.

Kisame solo suspiro y dejo que su compañero siguiera perdido en la lectura, se acomodo boca arriba mirando hacia el techo perdiéndose en el, mientras sus pensamientos fluían. Deseaba paz y tranquilidad algo que en esa organización de locos nunca había, con las peleas constantes entre sus compañeros era imposible tener un momento ameno para relajarse, y ahora que el silencio se hacía presente cerró los ojos...

Kisame se encontraba frente a una hermosa playa, era un día soleado y el cielo se tornaba bastante celeste, sin duda era un día perfecto. Comenzó a caminar por la blanca y fina arena dejando sus huellas en ella, la brisa lo envolvía completamente provocando en él una enorme aura de tranquilidad, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba, un momento pacifico para organizar sus pensamientos y liberarse del estrés.

— ¡Hey Kisame!

El mencionado buscó con su vista de donde provenía la voz, delante de él solo había una espesa masa de palmeras y una cabaña en medio de ellas pero no parecía haber rastro de que alguien estuviera ahí.

— ¡Detrás de ti imbécil!

El ninja de la niebla giró rápidamente enfocando su vista hacia el mar, no veía a ninguna persona por ahí ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Con tantas peleas y problemas que suelen haber en la madriguera akatsukiana ya no era algo de que asombrarse. Se adentró más en el agua deteniéndose cuando el líquido se encontraba hasta el nivel de su cintura.

— ¿Quién está allí? — alzó la voz al no ver a nadie más en el lugar.

Un fuerte golpe en la cara obtuvo como respuesta, poso su mano en su rostro donde le habían propiciado la bofetada.

— ¿¡Por que rayos hiciste eso!?

—Por que te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso, hum.

— ¿¡Cómo diablos iba a hacerlo si no te veía !? ¡Maldición Deidara me dolió! — se quejaba Kisame ante el golpe que su compañero le había dado. —Oye ¿y qué hacemos aqu... —. Kisame no pudo finalizar la pregunta, se quedó observando a su compañero.

Algo no andaba bien la expresión de Kisame empezó a desformarse paulatinamente entre gestos de asco, asombro y confusión, estaba completamente anonadó al ver a Deidara en esa "¿condición?", el ninja de la niebla abría y cerraba sus labios al querer articular alguna palabra pero no podía, se encontraba totalmente en shock.

Realmente ¿era ese Deidara?

—Coño Kisame ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? — Kisame ante la pregunta del rubio, alzo la vista hacia él, quien estaba sentado sobre una roca.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te paso!? — gritó Kisame al borde del colapso y es que ver a Deidara así no era más que pertubador, sí, ver a Zetsu teniendo sus "cosas" con tulipanes había pasado hacer la segunda cosa más traumatizante en su vida, ahora definitivamente la imagen de Deidara se llevaba el primer lugar.

— ¿Qué? A mí no me ha pasado nada — Deidara actuaba con total naturalidad.

— ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿Acaso no te has visto?

—Mira Kisame si empiezas otra vez con tus cosas de que parezco una mujer sin pechos es mejor que cierres la puta boca, me tienen harto con esas estupideces hum.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — El hombre pez al parecer estaba perdiendo la razón, no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él, era imposible asimilar esa imagen de Deidara. — ¡Tienes una maldita cola de pescado! ¿¡Dónde diablos están tus piernas!?

Deidara solo hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y exasperación.

—Ah, era eso, aquí todo somos así — respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Todos son unas malditas sirenas?

—Aunque se escuche tan femenino, sí.

Kisame seguía mirando a su compañero con asco, la verdad Deidara si lucía como una sirena, pero para Kisame era una sirena horrible parecía más bien Deidara travestido.

En eso otra voz se hizo sonar en el lugar.

— Ya llegue malditos maricas, que Jashin los bendiga.

—Hay otra vez este estúpido, hum.

—Hidan, ¿tú también eres una sirenita? — seguía perplejo Kisame, ahora resultaba que sus compañeros se habían vuelto unos bastardos mitad humanos mitad peces, luego se dio una bofetada al recordar que él también era un hombre pez, pero al menos el si lucía masculino.

—No te pases, se escucha horrendo yo soy mitad humano mitad tritón — respondió el albino con benevolencia.

—Eres una puta sirena y ya — le recordó Kisame, poco a poco iba viéndole el lado bueno, si ellos se habían vuelto las maricas del agua él podría vivir solo en la guarida sin que nadie lo molestase.

— Y de que te quejas, hasta tu niño bonito es una sirena.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Kisame bastante confundido.

Hidan como respuesta solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza apuntando hacia el otro extremo, Kisame dirigió su mirada donde le había indicado encontrándose con lo más sexy o más extraño, a la final con una mezcla de ambas cosas.

En lo absoluto, en una enorme roca como la película "La sirenita" de Disney, estaba recostado Itachi tomando el sol, el Uchiha se acomodo de costado clavando el codo en la piedra para sostener su cabeza y observar a Kisame.

Como era de esperarse Kisame quedo estupefacto al ver al azabache así, tuviese cola de pescado o piernas Itachi siempre se veía sexy.

—Kisame, que bien te vez — dijo Itachi en tono de voz bastante seductor. — Ven aquí papi.

Kisame abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía la respiración bastante agitada y aún estaba confundió, ¿por qué todos sus compañeros se habían vuelto unas sirenas? ¿por qué demonios soñaba cosas tan extrañas como esas? Se sentó en la cama bastante desconcertado, ¿Por qué Itachi se veía jodidamente bien? ¿Por qué diablos el estaba afirmando que Itachi se veía bien? No definitivamente no podía ver de esa forma a su compañero, era inaudito.

— Fue tan bizarro — Musito el Hoshigaki, causando que su compañero lo mirase con curiosidad.

— ¿El que fue bizarro? — Itachi cerró su libro y lo coloco en su mesa de noche, se acomodo en el sofá de la habitación para escuchar la repuesta del otro.

Kisame al ver a su compañero recordó cómo es que se veía en su sueño, era bastante abstracta la imagen pero al ver a Itachi solo lo recordó de esa manera.

—Nada solo fue un sueño bastante extraño de pescados y gente.

Itachi iba a responder algo pero fue interrumpido por una estridente voz.

— ¡Carajo Pain! ¿¡Por qué no me entiendes!?

—Es Konan de nuevo — Dijo Kisame.

—Será mejor que vayamos antes que destruya la casa como el mes pasado.

Y así Uchiha y Hoshikagi se fueron a metidiar al cuarto de sus líderes.

Deidara de igual forma se dirigía hacia la habitación del líder de una buena vez para entregarle el estúpido papel.

En el momento que iba a hablarle a su líder, un grito resonó.

— ¿¡Aléjate de mi idiota!?

—"No de nuevo por favor" —. Se dijo Deidara en sus pensamientos, ya se había vuelto habitual las peleas entre Pain y Konan, mejor dicho Konan se ponía a gritarle a Pain, si sabían que Konan cambia constantemente de humor cada 28 días era algo con lo que todos habían aprendido a lidiar. Y le daban gracias a Kami-Jashin Sama, por haber nacido hombres y no pasar por esa etapa femenina.

 **[Condenados por eso los envidio 7.7']**

Itachi y Kisame habían llegado en el mismo momento que Deidara, quienes ahora tendrían que "interceder" en la discusión.

—A ver comadreja, abre tú la puerta hum.

—No creo que sea buena idea inmiscuirnos en sus asuntos — Kisame solo miraba con horror lo que podría pasar adentro.

—Hay Itachi tú la haces siempre de psicólogo así que ayuda a esos dos maniáticos — respondió Kisame.

Itachi tocó la puerta esperando respuesta.

— ¡Adelante!

Al abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación se encontraron con lo que sería el séptimo círculo del infierno, el cuarto estaba totalmente destrozado, había muchos cristales rotos, muebles rasgados y partidos por la mitad, y en una esquina se encontraba Pain cubriéndose con el colchón de la cama de los ataques de la kunoichi quien se situaba al otro extremo con una vara en su mano.

— ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? — Se pregunto Deidara con terror en sus palabras.

—Konan está un poco alterada —Respondió el líder.

— ¿Un poco? Claro — Añadió Kisame, a lo que recibió una mirada matadora de Konan.

—Bien vamos a calmarnos todos, Konan líder por favor tomen asiento — Itachi señalo lo que quizá antes fue un sillón. — Las cosas no se resuelven con violencia.

Pain lentamente se dirigió hacia el "sofá" de igual forma lo hizo Konan, que simplemente chasqueo la lengua como respuesta. Itachi toma una mesa y se sentó ahí, mientras que los otros dos solo miraban la escena entre una mezcla de algo cómico y terrorífico.

—Bien, ¿por qué comenzó esta disputa? — Indagó Itachi al más estilo psicólogo profesional.

—Ella comenzó a lanzarme cosas — se defendió Pain, manteniendo siempre su semblante serio.

— ¿¡Ah sí!? ¿¡Y comenzaré a lanzarte cosas sin motivos!? Di la verdad — respondió la chica al instante.

—Bien... ella comenzó a lanzarme cosas porque hice algo malo.

— ¿Y que fue eso "malo" que hiciste? — le pregunto Itachi al líder.

—Eso es información clasificada.

— Pues yo te diré porque, este hombre que vez a la par mía es un total calenturiento — decía Konan quien miro de arriba abajo a Pain haciendo una mueca despectiva. — Sabe perfectamente que cuando estoy en mis días yo no puedo tener ese tipo de "contacto" pero al parecer solo le importa él y su voluntad, pero ¿mi voluntad dónde quedo? Es un machista.

Pain al escuchar que Konan había comentado su problema solo giro si cabeza hacia un extremo, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Pero a pesar de eso no perdería la compostura.

—Así que el líder es bien cachondo —. Dijo Deidara rompiendo en carcajadas así como lo hizo Kisame imitando al rubio.

— ¡Cállense! —dictó Pain. A lo que los otros dos acataron la orden.

Itachi se aclaro la garganta y se contuvo las ganas de reírse.

—Bien claramente usted no comprende a la señorita — señalo a Konan con su mano — Pain, ¿alguna vez te has puesto en los zapatos de Konan?

—Si se pone mis medias y mi ropa, está claro que se pone mis zapatos.

— ¡Claro que no...! Tus botas me quedan muy apretadas.

Kisame y Deidara al escuchar eso inmediatamente irrumpen en risas, valía la pena estar en una situación así de incomoda.

— ¡Shinra-Tensei!

Y el resultado fue el esperado, ambos akatsukis salieron disparados hacia el frente.

— ¡Contigo nunca se puede Pain! ¡Hoy no preparo la cena! —dicto Konan y salio de la habitación.

Itachi y Pain se quedaron observando un buen rato ni uno ni el otro sabía que hacer, hasta que a Itachi se le dio por hablar.

— ¿Y si nos besamos para romper la tensión?

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Nada, adiós — he Itachi corrió echo un rayo de allí.

De los escombros salió Deidara estilo resurrección de un muerto **[¿¡resurrección de un muerto!? ¿Acaso los vivos también podemos resucitar? Ok me paso de estúpida]** como seguía, Deidara salió de entre el montón de concreto con el papel en la mano.

— ¡Lider! Necesito darle esto, hum.

Deidara le entregó al líder el papel de su odisea, a lo que el líder procedió leerla.

—En la cena lo discutiremos — dio su veredicto final.

Kisame y Deidara se largaron de ahí a darse una ducha.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Ya era de noche y todos estaban atolondrados en la cocina peleando como siempre, pero esta vez se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte.

— ¿¡Quién preparara la cena!? ¡Jashin-Sama ayúdanos!

—Esto se hará por una rifa, Tobi ve y trae un papel y un lapicero — Sasori ordenó, mientras que la piruleta hizo lo que le pidieron.

—Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Konan? — pregunto Hidan al no ver a la chica por ningún lado.

—Pregúntale al cachondo del líder, hum — Deidara al decir esto se echo a reír, recordar el porqué de la disputa de Konan y el líder le parecía tan gracioso, en especial porque su líder tenía una imagen "intachable".

—Cállate Deidara o no me inmutare siquiera a pensar lo de los estúpidos teléfonos.

Sus compañeros dirigieron miradas asesinas al rubio, realmente se la pasaban aburridos ahí. Después de hacerse los muertos en la serie "Naruto", ya no había nada más que hacer y al gastarse cada centavo que obtuvieron por su actuación, decidieron vivir juntos y compartir sus penas. El tener un teléfono los entretendría un rato.

—Lo siento líder, hum.

—Aquí estoy Sasori-san, Tobi trajo lo que usted le pidió porque Tobi es un buen chico.

—Me hiciste esperar siglos sabandija.

—No seas exagerado Sasori, solo pasaron 57 segundos — dijo Zetsu quien salió de la pared.

—Como sea. — Sasori procedió a hacer los estúpidos papeles con los números, entregándole uno a cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Yo estoy exonerado porque soy el líder, así que el numero que me salió a mi será el que tiene que cocinar.

—Entonces cocina usted, porque si el número que usted tiene es el que cocina y si lo tiene usted entonces quiere decir que el sorteado es usted mismo — respondió Tobi al analizar lo que acababa de decir Pain.

—Ah es verdad — musitó Pain.

—Que pendejo es el líder — murmuró Hidan al oído de Kakuzu.

—Es falta de sexo — Le respondió el mayor al albino. Causando que Deidara, Kisame e Itachi, empezaran a reír por lo bajo pero cesaron cuando el líder los miro de forma asesina.

—Entonces yo decido, el número será el 7 así que ¿quién lo tiene?

— **Lo tengo yo maldita zanahoria**.

—Bien Zetsu cocina, así que dejemos que trabaje, shu shu sáquense de aquí perras — Hidan sacaba a todo el mundo de la cocina, y así Zetsu se quedó solo.

 ** _—"Me las pagaran"._**

Zetsu procedió a cocinar carne en una especie de salsa y arroz, de su bolsillo saco unas llaves bastante pequeñas y tomo un pequeño cofre de la cual extrajo unas plantas color carmesí bastante extrañas se las añadió a la salsa y espero a que la cena estuviese lista.

 ** _—"Imbéciles se arrepentirán"._**

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Itachi y Kisame comenzaron a servir las porciones de comida en los platos, los llevaron a la mesa donde ya estaban todos sentados, bueno a excepción de Konan que no tenían ni la menor idea de a donde se habían metido.

—Espero disfruten la cena... **malditos bastardos.**

—Itadakimasu — dijeron todos al unísono.

Como si hubiesen aguantado hambre por días empezaron a comer como cerdos, mientras que Zetsu en un rincón no hacía más que verlos con una sonrisa maquiavélica después de eso se retiro de ahí.

—Ebto edta mud rico.

—Hidan deja de hablar con la boca llena hum, líder ¿ya pensó lo de nuestra petición?

—Ah, si... los compraremos.

— ¡SIII! — gritaron casi todo los miembros en la mesa a excepción de uno.

— ¡Noooo! ¿¡Tienes la menor idea cuánto dinero gastaríamos en esas porquerías!?

—Kakuzu, necesitó estar informado de los acontecimientos a nuestro alrededor —le respondió Pain.

—Para eso ¡Tenemos el maldito televisor!

—Pero de igual forma necesito saber las noticias las 24 horas no me levantaré a las 3 am de la madrugada a ver la TV.

—Lo que el líder quiere decir tutancamon es que quiere ver porno en el teléfono, ya que aquí no hay privacidad no podría verla en la TV, así que cierra la boca y mañana iremos a comprarlos — Hidan termino de hablar dándole a Kakuzu una mirada de victoria.

Después de terminar la cena cada uno prosiguió a hacer sus cosas, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori e Itachi se encontraban viendo "South Park", Tobi dibujaba muñequitos en una cartulina eran gatitos quienes representaban a sus compañeros, Kakuzu seguía maldiciendo por el hecho que debería gastar dinero, Kisame estaba cepillándose los dientes, Zetsu y Konan se habían desaparecido y el líder se dirigía a su oficina.

Este ultimo comenzó a sentirse levemente mareado así que se apoyo en una pared del pasillo, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y todo a su alrededor se movía cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Despertó en un tipo palacio azteca viendo a sus compañeros con tapa rabos, el estaba en un trono bajo el había algo escrito " _Tlacatecutli ", _si no mal recordaba había leído que ese nombre era dirigido al representante de los dioses.

— ¡Jah! Hasta en otras culturas soy un dios—. Se dijo así mismo con aire victorioso y triunfador.

—Señor ahora viene uno de sus guerreros a tocarle una hermosa canción, el es proveniente de Japón — Una chica se dirigía a el Pain ya estaba bastante confundido, en aquel tiempo las regiones no tenían sus nombres actuales o al menos él no lo recordaba así.

En el palacio entro un muchacho de tez blanca y caballo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, traía consigo una guitarra eléctrica y venia vestido como cualquier rokero de los 90´s, ok esto ya era bastante raro pero decidió ver lo que procedía se inclino ante él y hablo.

—Pain-Sama he venido a tocarle una hermosa canción de Heavy Metal.

—Tu tu Teshcote para poder dormir tranquilo.

—Pero Pain, no se Náhuatl.

— ¡TU TU TESHCOTE! ¡He dicho!

Sintió un liquido caliente deslizarse por su boca, en efecto era sangre abrió los ojos paulatinamente viendo a Hidan frente a él.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos me golpeaste!?

—Por que estabas diciendo Tututesh sepa la madre, además que todos en el casa están actuando raro.

En definitiva, al parecer todos habían perdido la cabeza Sasori se veía en un rincón flagelándose y diciendo cosas inaudibles Itachi hablaba con "alguien" ya que estaba el frente a la pared, Deidara parecía estar haciendo un strip-tease y Tobi tenía un extraño ser delgado y lampiño al que había nombrado Croquetas y decía que era su mascota.

¿Por qué los akatsuki estaban actuando raro? ¿Qué era la planta roja de Zetsu? ¿Dónde está Konan?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **Para los que llegaron hasta el final gracias, criticas, sugerencias, balazos son bien recibidas. Comenten para saber si les gusto o no :)**

 **Besos y felices vacaciones.**


End file.
